The present invention relates to a novel N-alkoxymethyl benzamide derivative and a manufacturing method therefor. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method for benzamide derivative having applications as an intermediate in the synthesis of oxazoline derivative, utilizing this N-alkoxymethyl benzamide derivative.
It is known that oxazoline derivatives, which possess insecticidal and anti-mite activity, can be synthesized using the benzamide derivative shown in Formula (A) below as an intermediate. ##STR2## (In Formula (A), reference X indicates a halogen atom; references Y.sub.1 and Y.sub.2 indicate hydrogen atoms or halogen atoms which may be identical or different; and references R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represent hydrogen atoms, halogen atoms, nitro groups, cyano groups, groups which may be non-periodically substituted selected from a group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, and heteroaryl, or groups represented by R.sup.3 O--, R.sup.3 S--, (R.sup.3).sub.2 N--, R.sup.3 CO--, or (R.sup.3).sub.3 Si--. Herein, reference R.sup.3 indicates a hydrogen atom, or a group, which may be nonperiodically substituted, selected from a group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, and alkyl amino carbonyl; R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 may be identical or different.)
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2-85268, this benzamide derivative is synthesized utilizing the amino ethanol derivative shown in Formula (B) below as a starting material. ##STR3## (In Formula (B), references R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 indicate hydrogen atoms alkyl groups, alkoxy groups, halogen atoms, trifluoro methyl groups, or trifluoro methoxyl groups, and R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 may be identical or different.)
However, when this conventional method was attempted by the present inventors, it was discovered that in order to synthesize the above-described amino ethanol derivative from easily obtainable materials, four processes were necessary. Furthermore, in order to synthesize the benzamide derivative shown in Formula (A) above from this amino ethanol derivative, two processes were necessary. That is to say, this conventional method involved a large number of processes, and the yield of the various processes was insufficient.